totaldramaboneyislandfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Misterunknown
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Boney Island Wiki! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Elimination page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phantomninja29 (Talk) 22:28, February 17, 2012 I'm posting them on this talk page so that nobody from the TD wiki finds these before there release. Chris: Before we have you vote for the winner, it's time for the DEBATE! Noah: (to Lindsay) Ready for a debate? I'll promise to be less snide if you promise to put up a good fight. Lindsay: (to Noah) I promise to be sound more smart if you promise to not sound depressed. Noah and Lindsay: DEAL (handshake) Chris: AND BEGIN! (The two step up to podiums on the Island's stage. The eliminated contestants are in the stands while the cameras are focused on them so the viewers can watch) Noah: Hello, everyone. I am Noah. I am one of nine kids in my family and I am possibly the smartest person on this island, if not, I am definitley the smartest person left in the competition. I believe that I should win because I plan on using the money for college, future investments and nothing that has anything to do with, as my opponent would put it, a shopping spree. I will use the million wisely, and I am your most sufficient choice for a winner. Vote for Noah winning the million. Lindsay: Hello! Hi! I'm Lindsay. I have two other sisters who I love very much. I may not be the smartest competitor but I believe myself to be the sweetest. Like cotton candy. If you like cotton candy then that's another good reason to vote for me. I promise with the million that I will use it all wisely. If you don't believe I will, I promise I'll have somebody who does know how to use a million, help me out. Like my sister Paula! Hi Paula! I believe that kindness is one of the most important things ever. With it, I'm your best choice. Vote for Lindsay to win the million. Noah: You can't believe someone just because they say "they're nice". That's not a good reason to vote for someone. I say that Lindsay would make a bad choice because she may be pretty, but she, unfortunately, isn't the smartest. She needs help in that area. And in the future I'm sure Lindsay will grow past this naive nature of hers and become an independent and strong person. But until then, I am your best choice. Lindsay: You shouldn't believe someone when they say they are the smartest. That is a sign of them being just full of themselves. I believe that Noah might actually be selfish and kind of rude. If he is given the million, then who knows what will happen. He might blow it all on nothing because as we all know Noah, he doesn't care that much. Will you give a million dollars to someone who doesn't care? I care. Chris: Noah! Lindsay! Tell us what you thought of all the past competitors? Noah: I thought that they were all okay. But some of them needed to be stopped. Like Alejandro and Heather, who through the wisdom of the fans, were removed from this competitions. I thank you, fans. I also want to state that despite the bad people, there were some good people. Like Owen, Izzy, possibly Eva, Dj and Bridgette. I thank them all for participating. Lindsay: I would like to so say that I loved everyone with the exception of Heather. When Heather was taken out of the competition, we were all joyous and happy. We spent the rest of the competition becoming friends and moving closer. I truly do love all of the campers here. I would like to thank them. Chris: Tell us about the fans. Noah: Dedication is one word that comes to mind. Also tolerance. These people can pretty much go through anything. They are fixated on us and that's what makes them so amazing and reliable. Thank you people of Total Drama. Lindsay: They are all so nice and sweet. Without them, none of this could be possible. They are without a doubt, the greatest fans ever! I wish I could just give them a hug right now! They can truly do anything they set their minds to. Chris: Okay, nice. How about how great I am? Noah: Chris, you are the absolute worst. Lindsay: If I have nothing to say, I won't say anything at all. Noah: We both think you're the worst. Because you are. Chris: (looks angry. Chef steps in holding a chainsaw) Noah: Umm.....uh...Chris Mclean is the greatest and uh..most awe-inspiring host the world has EVER known. I wish I was just like him...(gulps) Lindsay: I uh... too, believe Chris is the um...most AMAZING human being to ever walk on this planet. I absolutly love being on this show with him! (looks nervous) Chris: (smiles. Chef walks away) Awwww Thank you! I love hearing about...me. You guys are the best! So wrap things up, okay? Noah: Thank you Total Drama Fans. I wish I could give you all high fives or something. Seriously though, you guys are pretty snazzy and awesome. Lindsay: YAY fans! I love you guys! You make this show...this show! I can't wait to hear back from you all! See you soon! Noah: Vote for Noah to win. Lindsay: Vote for Lindsay to win. Chris, Noah and Lindsay: Next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! CoGreen2.0 (talk) 17:48, October 30, 2012 (UTC)CoGreen2.0 Chris: Season 2 everybody! And we've got our final 4! Yeah..speech time.. So go! Dakota: I would like to thank everyone who got me here. The producers for allowing me on the show. Chris for being the bestest host. My fellow competitors for their game. And my parents for their support. Also, most importantly, THE FANS! I love the fans. Thank you all soooooo much. I am so thrilled to be here in the final 4. I am just so excited. I hope you all will finish the job and help me, Dakota Milton, reach for the stars. Vote Dakota for the million. Cameron: Hey everybody! I'm Cameron. This is my first time out of my bubble. I guess maybe I should have thought of somewhere different to go instead of a radioactive island. But hey, I think I doing great! I hope you all consider voting for me when you make your final decisions! I guess I'm smart. I love making friends, and I've never had as much fun in my life than I have had while I was here. So thanks for helping me! Vote Cameron for the million. Brick: Good day! Sirs and m'ams. I am honored to hav been eliminated, been brought back, and have made it to the final 4. I even peed myself a little before I came up to give this speech....I should have left out that detail. Anyway, I had faith in the fans at the very beginning. Boy was I right. I have never seen such die-hard, loyal fans ever in my lifetime. I hope to make you all proud. Vote Brick for the million. Sam: Oh. Hey everybody. I'm Sam. Yeah. I spent a majority of my life...in my mom's basement. But that's okay, because I have beaten the old me, and replaced it with the new me. The new me who makes it to the final 4 in dangerous, radioactive game shows. Hehe. So, overall. I managed to overcome so many things here. I survived my tech withdrawal. I even got the girl! (waves to Dakota) I only hope I can get the new high score..I mean the million. Vote Sam for the million. CoGreen2.0 (talk) 02:03, November 20, 2012 (UTC)CoGreen2.0 So I assume that you are quitting the alliance in Total Drama Real Life? CoGreen2.0 (talk) 16:18, December 16, 2012 (UTC)CoGreen2.0 Wouldn't it be easier to vote off Coolboy? I mean, he even voted for himself. CoGreen2.0 (talk) 19:41, December 16, 2012 (UTC)CoGreen2.0